Falling for You
by Felicitous Fiction
Summary: Apollo thinks Hades needs to live a little so he drags him to the first party he can then leaves him to fend for himself. It's there that he meets one of the biggest playboys in school. Hades/Priapus and implied Apollo/Hades
1. Chapter 1

"I don't think this looks very good on my," Hades insisted from where he had locked himself in his dorm bathroom with the clothes his roommate had given him. The black skinny jeans and converse were alright, but it was the shirt he was having issues with. The black T-shirt that advertised some band he had never even heard of just didn't seem right at all.

Apollo scoffed at him. "Just get your ass out here so I can see then," He grumbled and pounded on the door, making Hades jump.

The raven haired man jumped and gave his reflection one last forlorn look before he did as he was told and opened the door, stepping out for the blond to see. Apollo looked him up and down, humming lightly in thought as he before he turned away and went to Hades' closet.

"Shirt off, now," He insisted, pulling out one of the many pristine white button up shirts that hung in there. Apollo turned around just in time to see the black fabric go over the other mans head, leaving his pale torso bare. A smirk made it's way to his lips, oh yeah someone was going to get lucky tonight. "Put this on instead," He insisted handing Hades the shirt once the other one was off.

Seeing no point in arguing that nothing would make him look good, He took the shirt and put it on. Once it was on, Apollo gave him another once over before undoing the top two buttons and rolling up the sleeves.

"Much better," He grinned.

Hades looked away, blushing some. "You know, you really don't have to bring me," he repeated for what felt like the millionth time that night.

Apollo just rolled his eyes and grabbed Hades by the arm, dragging him out of their dorm. "Hades, this is your last year in college and then your off to whatever fancy law school you choose. It's time to live a little, because honestly man, you could use a little adventure in your life,"

"I have plenty of adventure in my life," He insisted trying to should confident in that, but the look Apollo gave him told him he'd failed. "I've just, just never really been invited to any parties before," Which was also a lie, but he was pretty certain the only reason his younger brother ever invited him to something was because he felt bad for Hades.

"Well, I'm about to change that," Apollo grinned as he spotted the house said party was being held at.

The building was already crammed full of half drunk and semi-naked people, which made Hades turn a bright pink to which Apollo just laughed and pulled him inside. They went straight to where the drinks were and Apollo gave Hades the strongest thing he could find. The older man might be able to handle his alcohol rather decently, but Apollo would see to it that he was wasted enough to spread those nice legs of his by the end of the night

Hades lost Apollo halfway into the night and quickly came to the conclusion that looking for him would probably end in him seeing things that he would rather not. So he ended up sitting alone on the old porch swing in the backyard, doing his best to ignore the couple a few feet away that were doing a great deal more and sipped at his drink. It was the same kind Apollo had gotten him before, he was halfway through his third one and his head was starting to spin a bit, but not enough to make him worry about his ability to get home.

He was contemplating doing just that, surely Apollo would understand, when someone spoke, ripping him from his thoughts and making him jump slightly.

"Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," the voice said again and Hades looked up to find a gorgeous man with unruly brown hair and mischievous blue eyes smiling down at him. That look alone made him wish he'd drank less because his inhibition was long gone and his thoughts were already wandering to places he'd never even dare think of upon first meeting someone. "Mind if I sit?"

Hades just nodded in response and looked back down, staring at the liquid in his cup intently, not trusting himself to speak quite yet. The other man spoke up first though, once again.

"So why are you hiding out here?"

"I, I wouldn't call it hiding, considering that you found me," Hades said quickly and he heard the other man chuckle.

"I suppose that's true. So what's your name, I don't think I've ever seen you before,"

"Hades. My name's Hades," He answered, because what harm could there be in telling someone his name. Besides this was the first conversation he'd had since he'd gotten here that hadn't started with a corny pick-up line so he'd call this a success.

"It's nice to meet you, Hades," The man smiled at him, the mischievous glow making Hades bite at his bottom lip. "I'm Priapus. You're Apollo's roommate, aren't you?"

Of course he knew Apollo. "Yeah, that's me,"

Priapus nodded and grinned even wider. "I've heard a lot about you then, Hades,"

Hades blushed a bit and look down again, not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "I hope that isn't a problem,"

"Not at all," He could practically hear the smirk in Priapus' voice. "Though I don't think his descriptions did you any justice so that might be a bit of a problem.

"And why is that?" Hades looked up then, almost wishing he hadn't when he realized just how close to him the brunet was.

"Because it makes me want to do things like this," Priapus murmured voice growing progressively quieter as he got even closer.

Hades watched him with wide, violet eyes, just waiting for him to try and kiss him. Just when he thought he was about to Priapus moved one of his hands to tangle his fingers in Hades' feathery black hair and used it to pull his head back so that he could place an opened mouth kiss as the base of his throat, teeth scraping against pale skin as he did.

The feeling of Priapus' mouth on his flesh and hand in his hair made Hades gasp and arch up against him. His own hands tangled themselves in the other mans hair as goosebumps spread across his skin, making him shiver.

Priapus grinned and pulled away. "I get the feeling you're not much of an exhebitionist, so why don't we move this somewhere more private?"

Hades just nodded in response, not trusting his voice once again. His eyes were wide as he watched Priapus stand and he stood as well, being led by the hand into the house by the slightly shorter man. Once inside it was just a blur of nameless faces and if it weren't for Priapus' hand he probably would have sprinted back outside again. He could have sworn he saw Apollo's grin somewhere amongst the crowds, watching him, but he really wasn't sure.

Priapus led him down the hallway and into the large bedroom at the end. "Out, now," He all but growled to the people who were currently making use of it and slammed the door shut after them, locking it.

"Is this, is this yours?" Hades asked, not really sure he was comfortable doing this in some random persons room.

To his relief, Priapus nodded and stalked towards him. "It is," He answered as he began pushing Hades towards the bed, undoing the buttons of his shirt as the went.

It was completely undone by the time the backs of Hades' knees hit the mattress, making him sit down. He looked up at Priapus' with wide as and the other man smirked at him, carding a hand through his dark hair before he removed his own shirt. As he did, Hades shimmied off his shirt then removed his shoes and socks, before beginning on his pants.

He had them completely undone at the top and was just about to start sliding them off, when Priapus swatted his hands away. Hades looked up at the other man, confused, only to be pushed back so that he was laying on the bed and have Priapus hook his fingers around not only his pants, but his boxers as well and pull them off him in one swift move that Hades was pretty certain had to involve some level of sex magic.

Hades blushed bright red at being exposed so suddenly and pressed his legs together and wrapped his arms around himself self-consciously as he turned his head away, allowing his hair to fall over his eyes. Chuckling softly, Priapus kicked off the last of his clothes and climbed onto the bed, crawling up over Hades.

"You're really pretty, you know that?" He smirked, brushing the hair from his face before he began kissing at Hades throat once more, spreading his legs with his other hand so that he could sip between them.

Soft moans slipped past Hades' lips and he moved one of his hands to press the back of it against his mouth in an attempt to muffle himself as his lover continued to taunt his flesh, scrapping his teeth against the extremely sensitive areas. As he did this, Priapus pulled the bottle of lube and a condom from his dresser next to his bed and used the first item to slick up four of his fingers.

Once that was done, he pulled away and spread Hades' legs wider, making the other man blush even more, before he moved his hand down and gently pressed one of his fingers inside. He moved it slowly, making Hades whine as he slowly prepped him for what was to come. Adding finger after finger, by the time he had the forth finger inside Hades was panting softly, his eyes shut tightly while his legs trembled slightly.

If it weren't for the stories he'd heard from Apollo about the slender, raven haired man beneath him, Priapus would have figured that this was Hades' first time. But he'd heard, in great detail, that while Hades was shy and awkward he was also amazing and bed. From what he could tell so far, that was true.

"Hades, look at me," He insisted and smiled when deep violet eyes flickered open to look at him, the need in them painfully evident.

He pulled his fingers out then, enjoying the way Hades squirmed at the feeling and began to slick himself up. The soft gasp made him arch an eyebrow and he noticed where exactly Hades was looking then. The mixture of awe and lust in his eyes made Priapus smile. He knew he was larger in girth than was normal, but it was nice not to have someone freak out over and just be pleasantly surprised.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes," Hades answered softly and nodded, watching as moved closer and slowly pressed in, one of his hands moving up to rest on Priapus' shoulders as he did.

When the younger man finally breached Hades and slid all the way inside, inch my mind blowing inch, Hades' back arched of the bed as he bag to pant heavily and whine, his one hand gripping at the sheets desperately, while the other clawed at Priapus' shoudler. His slender legs wrapped around he wait and Priapus couldn't help the low groan that left him.

Somehow, he managed to stay still until his lovers breathing slowed, but the moment he did he had Hades moaning his name in a low, needy voice that snapped the little control he had. Priapus' hips jerked quickly, slamming into Hades' with each thrust he made. The older man cried out as he did, bucking back into him, to lost in the moment to be embarrassed by how loud he was getting.

Priapus had doubted Apollo when the blond insisted that the naturally subdued man could be a screamer in bed, but it only took a few seconds to make him a believer. His name was falling from Hades' lips in an almost constant chant, along with a litany of other words that could have made the most seasoned prostitute blush.

By the time Hades was nearing the edge, Priapus was pretty certain the whole house knew what was going on in his room, not like he'd really tried it to hide it though, and he wasn't complain either. Hades sounded damn hot, screaming for him. When he hit his climax though, the hand that had been on Priapus' shoulder shifted to his hair and the next thing he knew he was being pull down into desperate, sloppy kiss that made shivers run down his spine.

After that, it only took him a few more thrusts before he his his own end, and groaned into Hades' hair.

He pulled away and grinned down at Hades who had his eyes shut and was panting softly. Priapus pulled away and trashed the condom. He walked into the attached bathroom, one of the perks of paying the most rent, and cleaned up.

When he came back he noticed that Hades hadn't moved any, except for that he'd curled up some and his face looked completely relaxed. Priapus' first thought was to wake him up and kick him out, like he would have done to anyone else, but he scratched that quickly and went back into the bathroom. He came back with a damp rag and and washed off Hades before joining him on the bed and texting Apollo the the older man wasn't going to be going home tonight.

He continued to lay there as Hades progressively cuddle closer to him, trying to to think about how fucked he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Hades peaked his head inside of his dorm, before walking inside when he didn't see his roommate anywhere. Once inside he slipped of the converse he'd been wearing and collapsed onto him bed with a soft groan. His as was sore and his head hurt from the part last night, not to mention that he was ready to die from the awkwardness he was feeling. Seconds later he heard the bathroom door open and he curled away from it, doing his best to pretend he was a sleep.

"Welcome back, Hades. I was beginning to wonder if I should start a search team for you," Apollo laughed softly and sat next to him on the bed, ruffling his shaggy black hair. "So?"

"So what?" Hades grumbled into his pillow. This is exactly what he'd wanted to avoid.

"Don't think I didn't see you following Priapus last night," Apollo grinned. "I want details,"

"There's nothing to tell. I was drunk and I slept with him," He couldn't help the blush that accompanied the memories of his time with the other man and wished that he could disappear into his bed.

The blond just rolled his eyes. "Right, says the guy who just got home. I know for a fact most people don't get to spend the night with Pri,"

"I fell asleep. Like I said I was drunk and now I'm hung over. I would appreciate it if you were quiet," Hades just whined as the pounding in his head started up again. He'd woken this morning to it and groaned into Priapus' chest, which apparently he'd been using as a pillow, which made the brunet laugh. After that embarrassing moment, Hades had to take the walk of shame back to his dorm, face beat red the entire time as the world spun around him.

"I could do that, but if I did then you would spend the rest of the day wallowing in self-pity," Apollo sighed softly and combed his fingers through the messy black locks. "So get up and lets get some medicine and greasy food in you,"

As much as he hated to admit it, and did want to hide away, the food option sounded really good. His stomach let out a loud growl, telling him that it agreed and he sat up slowly. "Fine, just let me change,"

It was an hour or so after Hades had left that, Priapus finally left his room, the need for food too great to ignore any longer. He'd been hungry for a while, but when he'd woken up to find Hades curled up around him, using his chest as a pillow, he'd chosen to stay there. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, but even then there was an air of sadness to him that just bothered Priapus. When Hades woke up though he dressed and left in a flustered blur of panicked apologies that left Priapus completely confused. He'd come to the conclusion that the other man was just strange and decided that food was his top priority at the moment, then a shower.

He found Dionysus sitting at the kitchen table, already eating a bowl of cereal. The other brunet looked up at him and arched a brow at him, grinning some. "Have fun last night"

Priapus just grunted and went to the fridge, gesturing to the scratches the covered one of his shoulders. "What do you think?"

Dionysus chuckled at that. "Screamer and a scratcher, huh? Did you get their name?"

Pulling out some leftovers, Priapus gave his roommate a dirty look. "Of course I did,"

"Aaaand, who was it?"

"His name's Hades. He's Apollo's roommate," he answered as he set about eating.

The older brunet choked on his cereal. "Wait, that Hades?! As in super smart, anti-social Hades?!"

Priapus just shrugged. "If that's what you want to call him then sure,"

Dionysus just stared at him with wide blue eyes. "Damn. So he must be pretty good in bed then, huh? I mean he's definitely nice to look at, but you let him spend the night, which is like a miracle in and of itself, you still know his name as well,"

The younger man cringed a bit. "Yeah, so? He fell asleep, I couldn't just kick him out,"

"You could have actually, and you usually do," Dionysus clicked his tongue in thought. "What happened?"

"What are you-"

"What. Happened?"

"Nothing, I just slept with him,"

"Bullshit, you like him and I want to know why."

"I do no-"

"Just fucking tell me,"

"He kissed me, alright!" Priapus finally snapped, making Dionysus go quiet. "He fucking kissed me and when he fell asleep he just, he just looked so peaceful that I couldn't wake him up,"

Dionysus for a moment. "Shit... What are you going to do?"

Priapus groaned and gave his fingers through his hair. "I don't know, nothing? Nothing sounds like a great idea."

"I don't think nothing's going to cut it, bro. Maybe you should talk to him,"

Priapus just shot his roommate a dirty look before heading back to his room. He didn't want to deal with this just yet.

Avoidance however was not an option. After that day there didn't seem to be anywhere he could go without seeing Hades. Most the time the older man didn't notice him but Priapus wasn't sure if that made it better or worse.

After about a week he came to the conclusion that Hades was a creature of habit and he found himself frequenting the places that he knew Hades would. He also learned that Hades was going to be graduating with a degree in Pre-law and criminal justice then would be off to whatever fancy law school he was accepted to. The thought of not seeing the pretty black haired man all the time saddened him a great deal more than he wanted to think about.

He also began to understand what Dionysus had meant when he'd called Hades 'Super smart and anti-social'. The man had a small number of acquaintances, Apollo was the only one he figured he could call an actual friend to Hades, and he spent most of his time sitting alone. He was really smart though, apparently he was an honor student and helped out as a tutor most days. Priapus wasn't sure how he managed it all and still had free time, most of which he spent sitting underneath one of the huge trees on the Upper Quad reading a book.

He'd gotten out of his last class Friday and, as he'd taken habit to doing, he took the long way through campus, past the Upper Quad, to go home. Like usual Hades was sitting there underneath his tree a book in his lap. This time though, he wasn't reading it his head was tipped back and his usually sad look was replaced by one of peace that Priapus recognized as his sleeping face.

On the spur of the moment, he seized the opportunity this presented and crossed the grass to where the other sat. Priapus smiled down at him and tapped him with his foot, making him jump. "This isn't a place to be sleeping,"

Hades flinched awake and stared up at him with wide violet eyes. "What? Oh, oh. I'm sorry,"

Priapus just rolled his eyes and sat down beside him. "What the hell are you apologizing for?"

"I, you, you had to wake me up," Hades answered softly, looking over at him with a small smile as he put the bookmark in place and shut the book. "How have you been?"

Priapus arched a brow but smiled back. "I've been good, how've you been?"

"I've been good," Hades beamed at him, and the fakeness of it made Priapus want to punch him.

"Try that again,"

Hades smiled fell slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Your smile is the fakest thing I have ever seen," Priapus deadpanned.

He lowered his head then, letting his hair fall in his face. "I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Bullshit, you ooze sadness,"

Hades only lower his head more. "Can we just pretend you never noticed? No one else does,"

Priapus sighed. "Nope, too late for that. So you wanna tell me why?"

Shrugging, Hades leaned into him, somewhat awkwardly. "It's nothing important,"

"I think it is,"

Hades looked up at him like he'd just told him he was a purple unicorn. "You do? Why?"

He just shrugged and wrapped an arm around Hades. "Just tell me,"

The raven haired man's lips slowly turned up in a smile, his eyes growing bright. "No ones ever really cared before. I mean, Apollo does but, but he doesn't really count cause I've known him for so long. Most people don't even notice I exist, I just blend into the background because I'm really not that interesting of a person and when they do it isn't long before I'm forgotten again. I mean I was pretty certain you were going to forget about me an-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up there," Priapus interrupted and Hades' mouth snapped shut as he began to chew at his bottom lip. "You thought I would forget about you?"

Hades nodded slowly and Priapus couldn't help but stare at him. "I, I figured I was just a drunken one night fling or, or something," He began to blush lightly then and the longer he spoke the darker it became. "I hope that, that that wouldn't be the case and when I kept seeing you everywhere I hope that maybe, just maybe you would come talk to me but you never did. You would just stare at me like you were in pain. Apollo said I should talk to you, but, but I didn't know what to say..."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Was the most eloquent thing Priapus could manage at that moment.

It seemed to be the wrong thing to say though because Hades was on his feet seconds later, the book fluttering to the ground. "I'm, I'm sorry," Hades murmured before taking of across the grass in a full sprint, leaving the confused brunet behind.

"What the hell?" Priapus muttered to himself after he stared after the quickly retreating figure, not sure if he should follow or not. It wasn't long until Hades was out of sight though and he sighed heavily, knee bumping into the abandoned book.

Priapus took the book in his hands and ran them over the cover. Well, at least he had an excuse to talk to Hades again.


	3. Chapter 3

Priapus triple checked the address Dionysus had given him before he knocked on the door. When it opened he wasn't sure whether or not he was relieved to see Apollo standing there, a cocky smile on his face.

"I knew you'd show up sooner or later." He spoke before Priapus could get anything out and gestured for him to come inside.

"And why is that?" Priapus couldn't help but ask as he stepped inside, the door shutting behind him. The living room floor was covered in pages of sheet music and he suspected that was why Apollo had been the one to answer the door. A female version of Apollo, Artemis he assumed, was sprawled on one of the couches, giving him a dirty look as she absentmindedly flipped through TV channels.

"Cause Mr. Doom and Gloom broke his schedule and is back early, haunting our room," Apollo answered. "Anyone with a brain could figure out that you finally manned up and spoke to him instead of just staring from across campus,"

"And screwed up by the looks off it," Artemis chimed in, finally setting on a channel where some guy was going on about what type of gun is best for which type of hunting.

"No one asked you, so shut up before you fucking make things worse," The blond boy snapped at her and rolled his eyes. "So I figured that you would show up sooner or later."

"I just wanted to return his book to him..." Priapus said slowly, lifting it up for him to see.

Apollo just shrugged in response and pointed down one of the hallways. "Our rooms the door on the very end. Don't knock, just open it, its not locked."

With a grunt, the brunet did as instructed and made his way down the the hallway. He opened the door slowly and stepped inside, making sure to shut the door as silently as possible after he did. He could instantly see what Apollo meant when he'd called him 'Mr. Doom and Gloom'.

Hades was curled up on his bed around his laptop with headphones on, typing away furiously. He was biting at his bottom lip with a thoughtful look on his face and humming softly, but Priapus could practically see the rain cloud hanging over his head.

Priapus, cleared his throat to get the older mans attention, but either he didn't hear it or he pretended not to. With a sigh, he walked over, to where the raven haired man sat and tapped him gently on the head with the book. Hades jumped, like usual and looked up at him with an exhasperated look on his face.

The moment their eyes met however, that look vanished, replaced by a far more timid and confused one. He turned off whatever he had been listening to and pulled his headphones off. "What, what are you doing here?"

"You left this behind when you took off earlier," the brunet answered, holding out the book to him. "I figured you would want it back since you're only halfway through it,"

"Oh," A light blush spread across his cheeks and he took the book, before moving it and his laptop to his desk beside the bed. "Thank you, I, I really appreciate it."

Priapus nodded and leaned against his bed. "So, you going to tell me what that was about earlier?"

The blush grew even darker. "What what was about?"

"You running off like that,"

"Oh... Yeah. I just, I realized I was being stupid. Apollo told me all about you when I got home, that you never really have anything serious. You, you sleep with people and that's it, so I told myself that's all it was, but then I kept seeing you everywhere and..." Hades trailed off, unable to meet his gaze.

"And you thought that maybe this would be different," Priapus finished, softly.

Hades nodded. "But I realized that, that I was just deluding myself. There is no way you would be interested in someone like me,"

Priapus just shook his head and reached forward turning Hades' head so that their eyes met, before he leaned in and pressed a soft, slightly hesitant kiss to his lips. Hades froze instantly, but Priapus pulled back before he had a chance to respond or even really process what had just happened.

"Don't be stupid," He murmured quietly before kissing Hades again.

Hades kissed him back this time, keeping the kiss slow and explorative as he tangled his fingers in Priapus' dark chocolate locks. When they finally pulled apart for air, he pressed his forehead against Priapus' a small smile on his lips as he tried to fill his lungs.

The younger man returned the soft smile. "You're the first person I've ever wanted to kiss,"

A blush spread across Hades' face and his smile only grew. "Really?"

Priapus nodded and found himself being pulled into another, deeper kiss that made him groan as Hades' tongue brushed against his lips. His lips parted and he met Hades halfway, taking charge of the kiss and making Hades whimper softly. The sound only made his blood boil and he stepped onto the small step ladder that was beside the bed to get closer onto it.

He knelt above Hades' pressing him back against the mattress as he continued to kiss him. One of the hands that had been tangled in his hair, slipped down to clutch at the material of his shirt, holding him close. Priapus couldn't help but smile as he pulled away to start kissing down the older man's throat.

Hades shivered and tilted his head back and let out a breathy moan when he scrapped his teeth against his pulse point. Priapus moved his hands up to unbutton the top few buttons of Hades' shirt to expose more of his neck. He continued his explorations, but paused when he heard Apollo's voice echo through the hallway and into the bedroom.

"CONGRATS ON THE SEX!"

Hades' groaned in response and rolled over to hide his face in his pillow. Priapus just rolled his eyes and sat up, running his fingers through his hair. "I should go... but um, theres going to be another party at my place tonight, if you want to come over,"

Violet eyes peaked up at him and Hades gave a small nod. "I, I have a paper due by midnight tonight, but maybe I can try to finish early,"

Priapus smiled and nodded before he climbed of the bed. "I'll see you later then," Hades gave him a small smile an he turned and left, flipping off Apollo on his way out.

Midnight came and passed with no signs of Hades and Priapus found himself getting antsy. He was on edge tonight and he wasn't entirely sure why. He kept finding himself looking towards the door and checking his phone, he'd slipped his number inside Hades' book.

He couldn't carry a conversation, let alone flirt with anyone and the chances of him getting laid tonight just seemed to get slimmer and slimmer with each person he pissed of by not paying enough attention to them. The problem with that was, he really didn't care. He wasn't interested in anyone here.

When he saw a familiar blond head bobbing through the crowd he did what he could to catch his eye. He arched an eyebrow up questioningly when Apollo noticed him, but the blond just shook his head making a sleeping gesture. Priapus gave a slow nod and retired to his bedroom alone. He couldn't care less about the party.

Priapus woke the next morning to his phone vibrating beside his head. Groaning, he pulled it close and turned the screen on. '1 new text message' he groaned again because who the fuck did he know that texted people at 8 in the morning on a Saturday.

**Unknown Number: **_Priapus, I found your number in my book, thank you. I would like to apologize for not going to your party though, I fell asleep while getting ready to go over. I also apologize if you are sleeping and this is too early. Would coffee count as an apology?_

Despite the early hour, Priapus found himself smiling as he read over the message. It was so 'Hades' it hurt. Quickly, he typed out a reply that, yes, coffee would be an excellent apology, before entering the number into his phone. By the time he finished, doing that, his phone vibrated with a new text.

**Hades:**_ Would now be alright?_

**You: **_Yeah_

**Hades: **_I will meet you outside of your place then._

Priapus dropped his phone on to his bed and got up with a grunt. He dressed quickly, throwing on a clean pair of jeans and a black shirt, before combing his hair into decent looking order with his fingers. Once he deemed himself ready, he headed out.

Hades was making his way up the walkway when Priapus stepped out the door. The older man gave him a sunny smile and stopped to wait for him. Arching a brow, Priapus made his way over to him and remained beside him as they started to walk.

The walk itself was nice enough, considering that it was late September. The air was cool but the sun on his skin made it unnecessary to need a jacket. He looked over at Hades who was wearing a plain black T-shirt as well that showed off how slender he was, a pair of old worn out jeans and ripped Vans.

When the other man seemed to notice, he gave him a small smile. "What is it?"

"You look good," He answered almost automatically.

A light blush spread across his cheeks. "Ah, thank you. I, I just threw on some clothing and came over,"

"I can kinda tell," Priapus chuckled and reached over comb his fingers through the others messy black hair. "I did the same thing though,"

Hades laughed lightly as well, and subconsciously relaxed under his touch. "Well you look nice too,"

The rest of the morning passed that way. They spent a good hour or so sitting at the local coffee shop just talking before they began walking again. They covered a great deal of the small city and the conversation flowed easily between them.

Before either of them really knew it, it was three in the afternoon and they were standing outside of Priapus' house, neither one of them ready to say goodbye just yet. Sighing softly, Priapus lead the way up the front walk to the door.

"Thanks for the coffee," He murmured again as he opened the door and moved to step inside.

He was half way in when Hades spoke. "Priapus,"

The brunet turned around to see what it was and Hades moved forward then pressing a shy, gentle kiss to his lips. The kiss caught him off-guard, but Priapus recovered just inside to move his hands to Hades' waist as he deepened the kiss.

Gasping, softly Hades pulled away to take a deep breath. He licked his lips before leaning into to kiss him once again. A slow smile spread across Priapus' lips as he kissed the older man back and pulled him inside, shutting the door after them.


	4. Chapter 4

Hades moaned as Priapus shoved him back against the front door once it was shut. The brunet smirk and moved his head down to kiss at his neck but Hades wasn't having it. He tangled his fingers in the dark brown locks and used them to pull him back up to his lips.

A small smile spread across, Priapus' lips and he returned the kiss eagerly, taking charge and ravishing Hades' mouth when he did. His hands moved down to cup the older mans ass, lifting slightly. Getting the hint, Hades lifted his legs to wrap them around Priapus' waist as he began to grind their hips together.

Moaning softly, Hades broke away from the kiss to tip his head back against the door just as the loud clanking of ceramic hitting wood echoed around them.

The two of them jumped at the sound, turning their heads to find Dionysus standing in the kitchen doorway. He was staring at them with wide eyes, a spoon sticking out of his mouth and a bowl of ice cream at his feet.

Hades turned a bright red and tried to push Priapus away. "I, I should, I need to, to go..." He stuttered out in protest when Priapus didn't budge.

Slowly a leering grin made its way to Dionysus' face and he waggled his eyebrows at Pri before picking up his bowl. "Dude, as hot as this is and all, you have a bedroom for a reason,"

"We would've made it there eventually," the younger brunet quipped back as he tightened his grip on Hades. He moved away from the door then, making the raven haired man squawk softly and cling to him. "I might see you later,"

"If I do I will be very disappointed," Dionysus called after them and Priapus just laughed, shutting and locking his bedroom door behind them.

Once they were safely inside, he set Hades down on his bed and arched a brow at him. "What was that about leaving?"

"N-nothing," Hades murmured softly and pulled him into a kiss once again, grinding their clothed erections together as he did.

Priapus groaned heavily at the sudden friction and pulled himself away from his lovers lips and limbs to pull off his own shirt. He pulled Hades' shirt off next and threw it to the floor with his. The rest of their clothing joined them quickly creating a haphazard pile.

Once they were both completely bare, Priapus took a moment to admire the body beneath him. Pale delicate looking skin was stretched lean muscle, contrasting with the raven black of his messy hair. His deep violet eyes were filled with a desire that chased away the sadness that always lingered in their depths and his kiss bruised lips were parted in an invitation that was almost to much to resist.

"You're so beautiful," Priapus murmured softly, leaning in to kiss him. This kiss was different though, it was slow and passionate, their desire bubbling just beneath their skin. Hades mewled softly into it and wrapped his arms around the others shoulders, holding him close as the kiss continued.

One of Priapus hands made its way to Hades' body and, starting at his ribs, slowly slid down his side, matching the pace of their kiss. When it reached his hip it slid over to his middle and wrapped around his length.

Breath hitching, Hades stretched out beneath him, skin sliding against skin and pressed their foreheads together as soft pants and whines left his lips. "A-ah, Pri, Priapus..." Hades whimpered after what felt like an agonizing eternity. "Please,"

"Please, what?" Priapus rumbled into his ear, making him shiver.

"Please fuck me," the older man whispered in return. "I'm yours,"

Those five words sent a jolt of electricity through the brunet. Firstly, because he had never heard Hades swear before and when he did it was far more arousing than should be legal. Secondly, because the idea of Hades being his and his alone filled him with a possessive desire to make that true, so strong it scared him.

"Patients," he growled in reply as his hand that wasn't currently between the others legs moved to rifle through the contents of his bedside dresser for the container of lube he knew was in there, he hadn't used it since the last time Hades was hear, something he was trying not to think about. When he finally found it he pulled it and a condom out before shutting the drawer again.

He sat up then and coated four fingers, just as he had before. Hades watched him and bit at his bottom lip, a bad habit, Priapus realized, before spreading his legs wide, invitingly. Priapus liked his own lips at the sight and moved his hand to press the first one inside.

Hades gasped softly and pulled the brunet back down into another kiss. Their tongues tangled as he worked his first finger in and out, making room for the second. When he pressed the next one in and began to scissor them slowly he moved his head down to Hades' throat and began the task of sucking bruises into the perfect skin there.

Priapus pressed his third finger in as he scrapped his teeth along the others collar bone, making him moan softly and arch up. He pulled away then to inspect his work and grinned at the large purple hickey that was forming at the base of the older mans throat. He would probably be able to hide most of it with the collared shirts he was so fond of, but not all of it and that thought pleased him far more that it probably should have.

By the time he had his fourth finger inside there was a matching bruise on Hades' left collarbone and he was a writhing mess. Hades was almost to the point of begging again when he finally pulled his fingers on and rolled the condom on.

"Ready?" he asked, voice low and gravely and Hades nodded, lifting his arms to wrap them around his middle.

With a small smirk, Priapus kissed Hades as he began to press inside, swallowing his gasp. Despite the preparation, it was still more of a stretch than he'd remembered and the burn of it had him arching up into his lover, his blunt nails slowly dragging down his back, sure to leave marks.

They were both panting by the time Priapus finally bottomed out inside of him. Their foreheads were pressed together and their breath was mingling as Hades trembled underneath the brunet, his eyes tightly shut.

"Hades," Priapus murmured softly as he slowly began to rock his hips, making the other mewl. "Hades look at me,"

Slowly, Hades did as he told, his eyes fluttered open and Priapus couldn't help but smile down at him. He continued to rock his hips gently, only picking up the pace when he felt Hades rocking back into him, body relaxing some.

When he finally began to thrust in earnest, his strokes were strong and deep. Priapus had Hades jerking his hips back into his, his back bowing of the bed each time he sheathed himself completely inside of him. Unlike their first time together, the pace that they set was a slow passionate slide of skin on skin that pulled long, low moans out of the darker haired of the two and heavy grunts and growls from the other.

Hades kept his arms around Priapus, anchoring himself to him, but one of his hands slowly slid its was down to one of the brunets hands, tangling their fingers together when they met. His hips stuttered in their rhythm then, slamming in harder than he'd intended and making Hades cry out even louder, bucking into him.

Their rhythm became frantic after that, but the whole time Priapus' blue eyes were locked on where their hands were tangled together. He hit his own orgasm first a violent shudder ripping through him as his hips slammed in one last time, dragging Hades into his own climax.

Their hands tightened together and their bodies vibrated with ecstasy, Hades' almost scream echoing around them before they went limp.

Priapus rolled to the side quickly so as not to crush Hades. He glanced down at their hands before sighing softly and pulling away to stand up. He trashed the condom and pulled on his boxers, watching as Hades did the same, not bothering to clean himself off.

There was a darkness in his eyes and sluggishness in the way he moved that made Priapus worry. He moved back over to the bed and sat down beside him, hesitantly taking the others hand in his. When Hades looked over at him with confused yet somewhat happy eyes, he knew it was the right move.

A small smile made it to his lips, the one Priapus had seen the other day. "Do you regret this?" he asked softly, completely catching the brunet by surprise.

"I, no," He answered completely honestly then sighed. "I don't, do you?"

Hades shook his head, smiling a bit more. "No, not at all. I, I really like you, Priapus, and I really enjoyed spending today with you,"

"We can do it more, hang out I mean,"

"I would like that,"

Priapus couldn't help but smile down at him. "It's a date then,"

The moment he spoke those words he wished he'd never opened his mouth, because a soft blush rose on Hades' face and his eyes grew a hopeful light. "Do you actually mean that or are you just using the phrase?"

He couldn't answer for a while because he wasn't really sure himself, but when he looked down at their hands he knew what the answer was. "Yes, I mean it,"

Hades' smile grew huge and luminous as he dove forward to kiss him enthusiastically. He didn't pull away until they were both panting again and half hard. "I should go," He chuckled as he pressed their foreheads together.

"You don't have to," Priapus almost groaned. He couldn't just kiss him like that then tell him he was leaving.

"I do actually, my youngest brother is arriving today and I have to pick him up," Hades sighed softly and got up from the bed.

"How long's he going to be here?" he couldn't help but grumble.

Hades chuckled softly and began to redress himself as he answered. "He leaves Tuesday morning. He's a senior in high school so my mother is sending him here to visit to see if he wants to go here then he is going to visit our other brother at his school,"

Priapus gave a small nod and laid down on his bed. "That sounds so much fun," he groused, making Hades laugh more.

"Oh, you have no idea," Hades knelt beside him on he bed then and kissed him again, pulling away before it could become anything more. "Text me, alright?"

"I will, I promise. You go have fun baby sitting," Priapus taunted as he watched him leave.

Once he was gone though, he rolled over and grabbed his phone. He would text Hades, later, but right now there were more important things to deal with. He scrolled through his contacts and pressed the call button when he found the person he was looking for.

"Yo," Apollo's voice came through his phone after a few short rings.

Priapus sighed. "I've got a problem, Apollo,"

"Would that problems name happened to start with an 'H' and end with an 'Ades'?"

"Yes, it would," he ran a hand through his hand then. "He's making me monogamous,"

There was a pause before he could practically hear the smile spread across the blondes face. "You're dating now, aren't you?"

"Yes, we are and the thing is I'm excited to be with him,"


End file.
